A Sight For A New Thing
by FluffsAndSketches
Summary: One thing in her mind tells a certain story, and that to find something, just one, that brings out her curiosity piqued inside the Institute. Her days have changed when that individual she had seen caught her eye for once will be a sight that she will be seeing everyday. CONTAINS: AU Syndrelia story, M for it contains Strong Languages, Themes and Humor.
1. Sightseeing For Delicacy

_The story is based on new lores of the characters_

* * *

Dawn has arrived exactly in which the sun rises from the underneath of the horizon, with its rays basking the whole land including areas that were typically under in terms of seclusion. Valoran, the country once had a chaotic past served now to be at peace since the day where the proprietors of war have its conclusion, the summoners dealt so many damage, thus including special individuals whom having abilities that could save and to destroy. In spite of peace, the High Summoning Council had established a school for the whole special individuals to learn, the Institute of War.

The Institute of War upholds so many schools and the province of Ionia shone brightly, though the land is normal; completely has a traditional ancestral feel, for once it had included to be a battlefield that each factions of the province sought ownership.

Starting from having a conflicted past, living alone in a steep temple that she had once settled as a training school. Once her life got a mess due to the fact she was adopted by the elders, but these people tried to take what's with her that specializes her abilities. That issue is out of her mind now, in spite her life is normal and perfect in which her own living is supported by the care of the Valoran government like: finances, miscellaneous fees and even a choice for living. Sweet, isn't it?

The sound of a shrill alarm blasted her room that conducted a lot of noise reaching outside that the birds in which they were resting on the gaps of the roof have flown away, completely alarmed by the sound. Groaning in frustration, a purple bind grasps the alarm, crushing it's mechanical bolts and screws for it shut. After the series of bed frustration, putting the flow of sequences showing getting ready for everything, first from having a nice bath, brushing teeth, and dressing up with a set of deluxe uniform composing of a white blouse, a black jacket, a skirt just by above the knee length, finishing it with a ribbon; by the looks of it has the foremost feeling of being a superior but it is a dress code of the Institute. She is now completely ready for her next stop.

But wait..

She missed something, right? Hm. Yes! Breakfast! Totally unaware of the food consumption, she just took a bread from the fridge and off she go.

Leaving the temple under by a uniform with a black case bag, plus having a loaf bread hanging on her mouth feels so refreshing. She passed through the arch surrounding with moist trees in which a home of wandering birds reside, she kept her form afloat of course, her magic is powerful and stable comparing from that time before, adding up how her magic is restrained leaving her helpless.

She closed her eyes and inhales the fresh air around her, sometimes she could meditate while being afloat, it feels great because as if her mediation pulls her mind to crystal clear like water ripples that continuously propagates the surface. She could daydream seeing washing herself under the crashing waters of the waterfall, cold water briskly slamming her head like a storm having a huge thunderbolt, electrifying her senses in which her blood rushing to make her alive. But that tranquility ended as she passed a certain individual that she had known, a close friend of her that probably befriended her because it relates to her interests, but not much. Her friend wore a white shirt inside a black jacket and a long black pants literally as for the dress code for a male student, he has a black, rundown hair probably just hairwaxed alot, red eyes as if he is wearing contacts but he wasn't, and with a facemask that could tell he is sick but yes he wasn't, perhaps he pretended to do so because he just wanted to be mysterious. Ew. As if her waterfall sequence turned into a small pebble hitting her face instead.

Groaning, she opened her eyes, squinting at the person in front of her.

"Sup?" The person raised its hand and greeted her.

"Sup my face. You ruined my mediation." Rolling her eyes, she could leave this person she sees a sort of a source of major headache.

"And we'll see if ever you could bump someone by mediating while floating."

"Oh don't start a ruckus now. Zed." She shoves her hand gesturing him to shut up.

"Tch. Whatever. See something new?" Zed hummed, hinting something to her. Nonchalantly, she turned to see what's the new thing he wanted to share.

"What."

"See it?" He continued to gesture like he prides something.

"What. If this is one of your stupid _Shadow Ninja Art Forbidden Technique_ thing. Please. DON'T make me late. I swear to god that THING won't happen again." She grunted, she remembered a plot scene last week about what happened due to the fact Zed shows off his whatever Shadow Arts to her, leaving them late for class. Well. Zed just wanted to show off how powerful he was but of course she can view it as lame, in fact, her power is much better than him.

"No it's not, look." He gestures his arms presenting a.. motorbike?

"Oh? Planning for a cruise?" She inquired.

"How come you didn't see it a first? It's in front me." Zed huffed.

"Why would I? You told me that you wanted to show something, and so I waited."

"Here comes with your reasoning."

"Whatever. Do you want to be late? Then get lost." She leaves him behind afloat.

Zed sighs with the fact she is completely uninterested, in fact, he remembered VERY clearly that they have an agreement to try out motorbikes that they found in a billboard ad in Valoran City Park, he and his friend Kayn just planned to surprise her but how come she just wander off by doing some legit student etiquette.

"Oy." Zed follows by pushing his motorbike. He found out that his friend is eating a loaf bread. "What. Trying to be a teensy schoolgirl in animè?"

"The fuck?" She cursed, stopping her tracks with a glare.

"You have that loaf bread on your freaking mouth, just like in animè." Zed has the urge to laugh. "I can tell you are watching Magical Girls a lot!"

"And I am not like YOU who watch angsty, edgy ninja animè that has a jutsu who can turn into a sexy bitch that flirts with old men." She pointed out Zed's favorite show with a cringe. "I expect you'll be ever learning that since you like to dress up as-"

"SHUT UP! This is not relevant here!" Zed barked, his face kind of reached embarrassment.

"Why don't YOU ask your scythe wielding boy friend that screams _senpai_ at YOU!? Ew." She could puke at any moment. "I am not going to be infected by your **own** weebness. Shoo!"

"Tch! Said by the Non-Weeb herself. YOU HIDE a Magical Girl suit at home!" Zed protested.

"Oh? Probably you want my costume. God. If you want my costume, then NO. Your manly shit body will ruin the perfection of my costume!" She laughed mockingly as she imagines Zed wears her costume, goodness." I could bring and soak my eyes with Holy water of what scene would I see if ever YOU would wear my costume!"

"The fuck?! EW." Zed cringed behind his mask.

"And yeah whatever. I am NOT going to be late!" She floated away hastily. Of course she finished eating her bread along the way, while that happens a roar of engine coming from her behind.

"Sup?" Zed snickered, he is now riding the freaking motorbike.

"Sup my face, move! You are a blockage!" Surging her body, she started to fly and leaves Zed, while that she laughed in malevolence like a villain in children's show.

"Muwhahahaha. Legit." Zed cringed and slammed the gears, thundering the roads as it blasted its engine, hot air fumes from the exhaust pushing the motorbike towards the destination.

Class bell rings, and students from each countries flock to the institute, but some students are non-existent in terms of race and strengths, and so they were separated in a different classroom. The whole place are in range of variety in terms of race, thus the institute welcomes all.

Now, the mage is sitting on her desk near the window, she prefer seeing the view more than anything. Outside is the area where students could spend time with their lunches, free time and other activities. It is likely a park under her eyes, and that what makes it special. However, her trance got interrupted as a call of her name reached her ears.

"Syndra." The summoner; teacher called her name clearly. She stood up and stared at faculty. "The problem is-"

"7.0 meters." She answered straightforwardly while she has the eye of uninterest. The class stared in awe on how she answered that without calculating.

The board has the problem.

 _5.0 m -(-2.0 m)._

By the looks of it, kind of seeing it as weird but in Syndra's eye, or whomever knows it will be a piece of dessert.

"Please show us here-"

Syndra immediately interrupted her professor and answered orally. "Since the operation is minus, and that 2.0 is negative, the rule states that the operation must change. Thus the minus will turn into an addition. Therefore, 5.0 meters plus; instead of subtraction, 2.0 meters equals to 7.0 meters."

The whole class clapped by Syndra's answer, she smirked behind that praise eventually it subsided as Zed and his friend Kayn whistled, clapping excitedly like a retarded five year old, though even they were sitted far away; Zed is just sitting beside her while Kayn is at few two rows away, they moved in sync. Seriously? She just cringed and sits on her desk slowly. This is definitely a long day..

* * *

"Damn it. An assignment." Zed stretches his arms wide, he is still on his seat while having a such complaint to the assignment he had to finish. "Why do we have to do assignments anyway? I prefer physical assignments.."

"Tomorrow is P.E. class. So shut up and stop whining." Syndra spats while fixing her things, though it's kind of rude, it still matches her. "This Institute is definitely a place for interests, probably I'll be looking forward for something intriguing."

"You think? How about that cosplayer in class right now?" He added with his dull, bored eyes

"Oh her. Hm." Syndra nudged her shoulder to express uninterest. "Too flashy. Perhaps something."

"Why not? Well I heard that she loves selfies more than anything besides she is just a fox." Zed nodded on to his own accord.

"Ahri is simply a mutt. But she has this potential though." A small snicker appeared, forming on her lips, literally a rude response but it somewhat holds the truth behind Syndra's assumptions.

Only the sound of activities outside can be heard on the room, in spite they were the only ones left inside, it brought a decent silence if no topic can be considered interesting. Just by the looks of the room having perfectly arranged chairs, a large white board hanging in front, and a large sliding glass window that reflects an amount of orange light from the sunset. Of course, enhancing the whole area never been feel the same as a large set of trees standing erectly on the fields. Plus the garden that holds a variety of plants in which the Gardening committee keep on watch, especially Zyra who is currently in sight with a set of seeds on her palm in front of the plant boxes.

However, Zed keeps on blabbering about the assignment, though Syndra told him to shut up but the ninja still is complaining. "Can you just shut up."

"Tsk! I want to graduate as possible." Zed whined before he rested his head on the desk.

"Graduate my face. You'll never will if you KEEP whining like a little girl." Syndra scolded, just finished fixing her things.

"Little girl? Is that supposedly for you?" Zed retorted, though he knew that Syndra is somewhat.. childish inside. Probably.

"In that case, I am happy that I do **have** a simple youth in me." Sarcastic, she glanced at the window to ease her thoughts. Her eye caught something that would definitely interest Zed. "I would be in **_full_** girl mode if I have seen something intriguing."

"Yeah, like those-" Zed got interrupted.

".. _hot, sweaty, beefy_ muscles in front of my sight." She snickered while waiting for the response.

"BEEF? WHERE?!" Zed shoved his face towards the window. Excited on what will he be seeing, Syndra laughed beside.

What Zed have seen is a guy running on the track field with other people in a tank top, a mask like his kept him mysterious making his manbun slash Ionian haircut feels so heroic. It was non other than his supposedly he called a rival for years, Shen.

"So? Beefy right?" Syndra hummed, patting his shoulder with consent. "I am sure you'll be having his **_BEEF_** in the future."

"WHAT?!" Zed jumped, feeling his face a little weird. "The FU-"

Syndra took his head and rotates it back on the view outside, perhaps she is hinting on something. Their sight have seen Shen lifting his tank top showing an oh so beautiful body build then he placed the shirt on the bench before he went to the starting point, stancing a running cycle.

"Oh yes. Double decker." Syndra made a slurping sound from her lips. "I am expecting you'll be having a **_large beef_** bowl to slurp later on."

"IDIOT! A teensy Magical Girl Wannabe can be a decent pervert!" Zed performed a shadow art and puffed into a smoke just to evade Syndra's hold.

"Pervert? HA! I could slap that word on you! What's wrong with beef anyway?!"

"Y-you make it sound like-!" Zed pouted behind his mask, well the mage can see how much Zed is literally embarrassed.

"Sound like a what? Hmph! LOOK WHO'S TALKING. YOU ARE A DECENT PERVERT!" Her voice has now a magical malevolence behind.

"Silence! I am out!" Zed hurriedly grabbed his things and dashed outside.

"I know you'll be eating your stupid beef bowl after this!" Syndra calls back just enough for Zed to hear.

"Shut up!"

Sighing on Zed's actions, a little lame for her since he was too serious but can be easily to manipulate, times like this when he is not around with his friend Kayn. Perhaps he is waiting for him somewhere that only him knowing. Secrets are secrets, and Syndra doesn't even care whether those two are legit together or what, still she snuffed that Zed has THIS interest on Shen but he is in complete denial.

Of course, Zed is more like a teensy girl than her because of that. And this makes her to tease and mock him. Adding up she is far more knowledgeable but she is surrounded by two ninjas who loves eating beef. Seriously.

"No. Fucking way their Beef agenda will infect me. Ew." Syndra made a cringe before she leaves the room in solitude. She has two options whether she would go to buy some Chocolate Moose Cake or go home.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Ok guys, that Beef is strictly.. well yeah it is delicious and juicy, but how about in an another way around? *snicker XD_

 _Anyway! This is a fresh start! Of course this is an AU, and perhaps this story might take 12 chapters I don't know. But hey! I literally enjoyed writing it!_

 _Next chapter will be something. Syndrelia will wait in future chapters! Who knows, maybe Zed/Shen would rise! Also with other ships! Good day!_


	2. Sightseeing For That Event

_PS: This chapter is a long ride. Please take your time!_

* * *

Walking from the Institute feels like the day is reverting back in a loop, typical days in the Institute and other activities outside the building never feels different.

She could sigh that this moment of her day is far too bland that only her mockery to those freaking Beef Loving Ninjas who never stop planning on to something. Once they convinced her to join their so called Order of the Shadows, the sound of the name feels like a demonic cult or sort in which.. hell goodness, all of the members were angsty and edgy like the ninja animè she had seen Zed watching. My god, then she is being convinced to join with them?! Fuck? She could puke seeing herself wearing a surgical facemask and performing hand signs like those _jutsus_. For the love of God, a big X for her since it really, REALLY is infected with weebness.

And so, she reached the pedestrian lane waiting for the signal to go. She used her magic to levitate her bag to make her form free in load, she crossed her arms and idled, waiting.

 _3_

 _2_

 _1.._

The sign flashes green and an animated man walking flashed on the screen, the people walks briskly to catch up. However, while she walks in pace, a surge of wind passes through her shoulder, the only thing she caught was a long black hair flowing accordingly with the wind, somewhat it slapped her face a little though.

"Hm." Her eyebrows lowered, grunting on the swiftness of that person. Who was that? She took a glimpse and noted the person's hair before it went out of sight, of course it's a girl because of it's long hair and perfectly shaped back; she wears a tight pants and a white t-shirt, just that. By the looks of it, telling her that this person was in a hurry, swift as she vanished throughout the sea of people. Though she couldn't see the person anymore and perhaps her mind was far more curious on that moment, still she proceeds on going to her destination.

Along the way on the road leading to her house, she have noticed that people are flocking each second as time passes. Approximately at the corner where a huge staircase leading a small plaza alongside a Buddhist temple has a gathering, lights are flickering with lanterns lit up, brightening the area with dim orange light. At the side of the stairs, a sign is standing aloof having a series of notes written on it with a cheerful color, she reads it.

 ** _20TH ANNIVERSARY CULTURAL FESTIVAL 20XX_**

 _ **Experience the colors of culture in this month of June! Find out the expansion of different talents each factions throughout Valoran and enjoy its tradition!**_

 _Feel free to enjoy the following:_

 _\- Food Stalls_

 _\- Souvenir Stalls_

 _\- Games_

 _\- Freebies_

"Hm.." She nodded while reading, followed by a next hum beside her.

Syndra jumped just right she nearly have a heart attack. "Gods. What an actual freak."

"Yeah we are freaks indeed." Zed rolled his eyes and returned to the certain individual like him at the back. "Why are you here? Interested?"

"Perhaps she wanted some beef bowls." Kayn answered, he dressed up like a street punk instead of a student, having his jacket buttons opened, exposing the white shirt inside. On his back was not a backpack but a scythe wrapped in bandages.

"Ugh. Here comes with your weeb boy friend." Syndra sighed and returned reading. "My house is beyond the road, idiot. And so I came to stop by."

"Hmph. Whatever. I swear there is a stall for a bowl here." Zed pulled out something from his pocket, a brochure of the event. "See?"

"Well I guess there are also have some Cake Stalls, wasn't that too much? I mean, the city has a lot of shops selling sort of stuffs, am I right? Senpa-"

"Shh Shh! Shut up~" Syndra clasped Kayn's mouth with her hand, a glare ended up his gaze that purple hues went through his pupils. "Don't. FREAKING. Say. That. WORD. Weeb Lord."

"Hnmp HMMPH!" Kayn kept struggling but the sound of his muffled voice turns out as if he is saying the intonation of the word that Syndra cringed the most, 'senpai'.

"Ugh! Your boy fucking friend is just a weeb! Leave him!" Syndra barked at Zed whom is literally humming while reading the brochure.

" _Of course, we are edgy! WOO!"_ An eerie voice came out nowhere that probably came from Kayn's back.

"And EVEN that cursed sickle of yours, are you going to become a farmer or what?" The mage continued to expound her irritation.

 _"How dare you! I am a weapon!"_

"A weapon for trimming weeds." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head to conclude that this interaction is just simply irritating.

"Ooh la la, what's this? Com'ere" Zed made a gesture to call the two.

Syndra have decided to see what Zed wanted for them to know, both of them take a chance to peek at the page of the brochure. There is a large heading on top of it with a font that is literally telling them this could be something, a picture of a silhouette making a pose; an image of a person striking a dance pose of sorts.

 ** _Enjoy the magic in motion with our Dance Competition here at Valoran Buddhist Temple Circle in exact 6 p.m.!_**

 ** _Bring forth the forms of dances each faction of Valoran that upholds the ancient to modern culture!_**

 _Prize Pool:_

 _1st Place: 5000 Gold **PLUS** 2-day package in Lotus Hot Springs and Gardens_

 _2nd Place : 2000 Gold **PLUS** A bundle of Sushi package from Kama Sashimi Restaurant_

 _3rd Place : 1000 Gold **PLUS** 10 Vouchers for Meaty Treats: Beef and Pork Buffet_

 _Consolation Prize : 500 Gold_

Upon seeing THAT word, Zed immediately jumped from his footing, then he celebrated like someone who watches a soccer player scores. "FUCK YEAH! BEEF! SEE THAT?!"

"BEEF?! BEEF!" Kayn repeated like Zed does. Now both of them chanted and cheered like idiots.

"BEEF!"

"BEEF!"

"BEEF!"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SHUT UP! I AM SO GOING TO THROW COWS AT YOU TWO IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!" Syndra covered her ears before she took each ear of the ninjas.

"Okay FINE! Ow ow!" Zed struggled along with Kayn.

"Ugh! You're not our mother anyway! You are a Magical Girl-" He received a tight pinch to his ear.

Suddenly, a loud explosion of fireworks stopped them. Bright colors sprayed with colourful red and yellow sparkles upon the dark-bluish sky. Her violet glowing eyes glimmers with the mix of colours that she never had seen before. And then she hurriedly climbed the stairs, ignoring how the fact climbing the staircase requires a lot of stamina. She could just fly but it only makes her standout a little.

At last she reached what's beyond the on the other side of the stairs. Bustling stalls are in range of serving people, the scent of food reached her that grumbled her stomach a little. Perhaps she could spare some a while since she craves a Moose Cake, but the smell is just, savory and delicious. Another thing she have seen ahead is a crowd sitting on a row of chairs intended for the show later on, people continued to flock there while having a bundle of food with them.

Behind her, a smoke emerged from the ground, Zed pops out from that black haze and stanced a T-pose.

"The fuck are you doing?" Syndra cringed as she glared at Zed's whatever T-pose it is.

"A stance. One must perform humbly with the Shadow Arts." Zed explained, still in T-pose. And then beside him, a haze like silhouette formed shaping a guy with the scythe, he pops out as well and.. made a T-pose.

"Yip." Kayn huffed, followed by Rhaast; the scythe huff as well.

"Even you? You imbeciles are weird." Syndra concluded, rolling her eyes before she went ahead. "You two are an embarrassment! Move your butts already."

"Tch! Yes. MA'AM." Zed followed in as he rolled his eyes, giving Kayn a signal to follow.

"Yeah. MA'AM. Tch." Kayn repeated Zed, he dragged his feet towards them while passing throughout the people with his Shadow Art Technique.

But before Syndra could proceed with the stage ahead, Zed jumps in front of her, ranting like a teensy girl because of what he have seen. "LOOK AT THIS!"

"The FUCK is wrong with you? You are always a BLOCKAGE!"

"TAKOYAKI MEN! The greatness of squid and ocean, comes in with a soft batter!" Zed ranted excitedly, it is obvious he wanted to buy. He faces the stand even though the owner is wondering his behaviour.

"Octopus." Syndra rolled her eyes, rubbing her temples to ease herself. "If you just want to buy, then BUY already and STOP rallying like a freaking girl!"

"Oh yes.. Oy Kayn. See!" Zed calls out his friend and along with him they chanted like.. retarded.

But..

"Oh. Ohh.. OHH!" Zed exaggerated his emotions having his poise curved upwards with his hands on the air. "FAK!"

"Oh. OHH!" Kayn ranted along with Zed.

Swiftly, she slapped Zed on the shoulder, breaking his form and he now grasps his painful skin. "What?!"

"What what?! You just made the vendor terrified on what ritual you have done! Are you communicating with monkeys!?" She faces Kayn, pointing angrily. A hand reached a shoulder that staggered Kayn. "And EVEN YOU!"

"What did I do?!" Kayn winced at the pain, rubbing his shoulder as if he just went out in a infirmary.

She pulls the two with magic and faces the Takoyaki vendor.

"I am sorry." Syndra bowed her head, though forcing the two to bow as well with her hands pushing the heads of the ninjas.

"Ah. It's okay! _Daijobudesu_." The vendor bowed.

"What did he say?" Zed whispered to the mage, and he got an answer with a punch on the head.

"Idiot! You are an Ionian yet you don't know the other ancient languages?! PATHETIC!" Syndra angrily scolded in whisper.

"He said it's alright." Kayn whispered his answer which it gave Syndra a big impression.

"Now this boyfie of yours knows it, even though he IS A NOXIAN! **YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT**!" Again, Zed is scolded.

" _For the love of GOD. Am I babysitting these two Weeb lords in this night?!_ " Thoughts rang up her mind that contributed a large headache.

Sighing with this heck ton of headaches, she could just leave this two alone and go on her own. But of course she wanted to know why on earth did Zed acted like that, and so she asked. Angrily.

"Oh. Well." Zed fidgeted on his feet.

"Hurry UP!" Syndra slapped him again. "Else my spheres will-"

"Fine! FINE!" Zed raised his hands to stop the threat before he rubs his arm. "Tsk.."

"Well.."

"WELL WHAT?"

"I left my wallet." Zed finished Goodness, he said that in a manner of critical seriousness.

"Just that?"

"Yeah.."

"Fuck sake."

"I know. I KNOW!"

"Then you are pulling yourself to buy your stupid Beef Bowl yet YOU have no money?!" Syndra added.

"Well.. Kayn has." Zed huffed with his answer.

"Heh. Free is on me." Kayn winked, making a sound on his tongue signifying his cool. But it was intervened with a slap. "Ah! WHAT DID I DO?!"

"Oh! OKAY!? Don't fucking try you two will have a debt on the store. I KNOW a simple STUPID BEEF BOWL will not satisfy your stomach."

"Duh! Who cares!? I have savings here-" Kayn went white on the fact something went wrong.

Syndra facepalmed on the situation, thus she KNOW that Kayn is legit have a bad news. "You've got be kidding me."

"Uh.." Kayn blankly stared on the space. "I left it on my bed."

Series of small spheres went straight to Kayn, a little painful as if he was having pebbles at him. As Syndra enjoys punishing Kayn, Zed whined while grasping his stomach.

"Oh? Having diarrhea? You can DUMP here IDIOT!" Syndra laughed heartily. Honestly it is just a sarcasm. "Oh maybe not. Shit will perfume everything here."

"HEY!" Zed grunted, protesting on his pride. "How dare you! I am just hungry!"

Following with the series of hunger issues of Zed, even Kayn, feels the same. For God's sake.

Both of them are like homeless boys that has only a slice of bread to share. Still, their hunger issues went off a little as Syndra gave up, buying them takoyakis for them to shut up. Like rambunctious kids, they eat takoyakis silently. Seriously? This feels so much better that Syndra's headache eased a little.

"You two better BEHAVE and do your monkey ritual later! We have to see this!" She said while walking towards the crowd, people are thickening that she can't even see what's on the stage. To make it simple, there is a boy who is giving flyers presented one to her and he continued his job giving flyers to people. She reads the contents as the two ninjas peeked in to see. The flyer is the same as the first one, but only it has an additional information. This time it has some participants written on the lower part of the page.

 **Watch live and enjoy the performers' exploding performance here at Valoran Buddhist Temple Circle Center Stage!**

 _The following are performers from each faction of Valoran:_

 _Demacia:_

 _\- Knights en' Squires_

 _\- Grail Dancers Club_

"That sounds too medieval." Syndra hummed.

"It feels like the RPG we played on Arcade Zed!" Kayn chirped before he took a piece of takoyaki.

"Yeah! Aw. I want to go and play after class days!" Zed excitedly expounded his thoughts.

"Ugh whatever.." The mage shakes her head and continued reading.

 _Noxus:_

 _\- Power n' Motion_

 _\- Bloodthorn_

"I expect the dancers here are having bloodbath in their Jacuzzi tubs." Syndra chuckled as if she made fun of the names.

"Was that a horror flick we tried on summer where Kayn just freaked the audiences?" Zed asked.

"Ah that? It's funny. Eks Dee." Kayn shrugged.

"The fuck is Eks Dee?" Syndra cringed though she might notice this could be a sort of Kayn's weeb words. Having her way to consult Kayn with his weeb talk as how Syndra sees it lame and dumb.

While they were arguing about it, Zed silently reads the paper while eating the last ball of Takoyaki, he hummed as a confirmation on the teams that will perform including Bilgewater having names were all beyond the seas, Frejlord with the team is literally has the names of the mythology he had seen in the library. He can't elaborate anymore in spite some factions were included with two to three teams each, even the Yordle faction, Bandle City. But at the end of the list is something he could make attention of the two. Ionia is also included.

"Interesting, our faction will also perform here." Zed used the pick of the Takoyaki to point at the name. The two stopped their argument, seeing the name made them feel the rush especially Kayn.

However..

 _Ionia:_

 _\- Dragon Symmetry_

Upon seeing the team Ionia, her heart skipped a beat for sure she could cheer them on. The name is definitely has the whole description of Ionia itself that conjures balance and magic which it could fill someone's fantasy. Though they were about 200 species of dragons in Ionia that she only elaborate about 23 of it.

"Only one team?" Her mind gave it a thought, the ninjas nodded in approval on Syndra's assumptions.

"Of course, who knows? Our team will win." Zed stood positively, he had so much support in Ionia though of course he has his own norms to follow instead of doing what others would do. "The potential of Ionia is beyond its own people, so I will go and **_CHEER_**! Zed just went straight serious to an enthusiastic weirdo, he screamed at the end. Goodness..

"Sit down you FREAK! You are an embarrassment!" Syndra pulls down the mysterious yet idiotic ninja.

"It's about to start!" Kayn clapped along the crowd. Their meeting boomed around the stage, the emcees are on the podium preparing their microphones. In front of the crowd has tables inteded for the ten judges. Alas, the emcees mic checked and made the introductory speech.

"Good evening everyone! The time has come for the most anticipated competition here under the 20th Anniversary Cultural Festival; Dance Competition!" The crowd went full volume for their excitement, the ninjas were screaming like they were in a stadium, cheering their favorite team. Syndra there is literally got fed on the noise, she covered her ears, grunting at the same time. The emcees introduced the judges each who would've thought they were professionals.

"And so it's time everyone to see and to ENJOY the colours of motion here at this stage! We will now be seeing the first performers! The Demacian Teams!" And so it begins, the emcees called the attention of the team Demacia. "Presenting team number one! Knight en' Squires!"

As the time goes on with the dances have been commencing each ten minutes, swift movements are implemented on the teams that Syndra finds it interesting. She could see this as a theatrical play but only in moving bodies, finding them entertaining at the same time, though, ignoring the two ninjas besides her that miraculously behaved and watched intently on the dances.

After the series of performance of the teams, only one team is left before the Ionian team's turn to rise. The Yordle group presented in a manner that all of the crowd were fallen into their sheer cuteness but for Zed. The ninja finds it too unnatural despite Yordles are inhuman. Wow, Syndra just wow'd at Zed's sudden criticism, in fact Zed thinks as if he has sort of a personality disorder; whether he is serious as the way of a ninja does and a retarded pre-schooler.

One turn and a jump, the yordles made an acrobatic human pyramid that awesomely racks up points to the judges and the whole crowd, they finished balancing on top of their bodies and shoulders to end the performance.

"WOW! Splendid moves for our cute, and little Yordle teams! They finished with their scores.." Drum rolling as they waited for the judges' remarks, judges went nine out of Ten; two judges gave them perfect scores. "Remarkable! The Bandle City's Team got the points they totally deserve! That settles for the team Bandle City everyone!" Crowd roared in a blast as they cheered the team.

"And finally! The time has come for the last but not the least.. Team-" Instantly, Zed and Kayn stood up their feet and screamed, well.. cheering in fact.

"WUUOAAH" The ninjas raised their arms up in the air looping like a T-pose again, it looks like as if they are having a ritual, they gained some much attention on that.

Both of them got a painful smack on their butts as Syndra spank them. "They haven't said Ionia yet!"

"Ionia!" The emcees called. Cheers boomed out from the crowd for the next performer.

"Oh There! IONIA!" Zed protested at the mage before he continued cheering.

"Ugh fuck sake." Syndra facepalmed hard. She has nothing beside to wait for the noise to settle.

"The Team Ionia will now perform after with the 5-minute break!"

"What?! Why waiting? Let them perform!" Oh my god, Zed complained at the emcees. Kayn, also did the same. Just right off the bat, Syndra immediately pinched their butts making them whined in pain. "Ow ow OW AH!"

"Sit!" Syndra ordered angrily. "You TWO ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT!" Of course the ninjas followed like kids got scolded by their parent.

"Tch! After those countless dancing, I want our faction to perform!" Zed whispered behind his mask, though he was heard by it.

"And I want to see it already!" Kayn pouted. And so the scythe behind him.

 _"How lame! Stupid 5 minute breaks!"_

"Yeah go ahead, complain!" She tapped her foot as she had enough of the ninjas. Patience have paid off to make it simple as the 5 minute break is over. The emcees called the attention of everyone to start the performance. It's time for them to be excited, especially her of course. She just can't wait to see what magic would her faction give.

"Here comes! Team Ionia's dance group! Dragon Symmetry!" The emcee immediately leaves the stage to let the dancers go on the performance. A heavy drum rolled as an introductory of their song to make a rhythm, kind of interesting since they'll be using full traditional instruments, although some factions used their traditional instruments, this one is pulling out the hairs of the crowd; well even Zed and Kayn's small hair on their napes stood; making a small goosebump on the rhythm.

The dancers wore a robe but colorful, the men is dressed like an Ionian prince in ancient civilization; a little lookalike of a samurai robe, while the women wore an elegant cheongsam each of them got a bun as a hairstyle. But one thing that differs among them is that a dancer has two buns but her hair is free, that piques the mage interest because of how it really differs the dancers. She is the only dancer there in the female group that hair has freedom, the rest are in full buns.

"Wait." Syndra squinted and focused at that dancer going in a flow of perfect arc with her arms, the cheongsam's garments and her straight, black hair moved accordingly to her perfectly timed motion in rhythmic pace, the crowd stared in awe at that curtain like move. That hair is making her mind playing tricks on her, somewhat her mind tells her that the color and length of the hair is familiar.

"Hm.. she is good. I swear Ionia will win because of her." Zed nodded while he seriously pays attention.

"The others were okay, but not good as her." Kayn nodded while he also pays attention. "Hmm.."

 _"Why a panda dancing?"_ Rhaast said out of nowhere. It raised so many questions on the three Ionians.

Wait.. That hair. She have seen this. She could tell that perhaps the hair is like that hair she had received a slap on the face today.

"No way." Syndra finally spoke.

"What." Zed broke his gaze and looks after the mage instead.

"It's her!"

"What is her?" Kayn followed.

"She was the one who slapped my face with her hair!" Syndra said in whisper, while the dancers perform well nothing could compare that girl in a long hair, the crowd wow'd at her solo performance as she twist her body followed with an arc of her arm. By the looks of it, she is having a martial art of some sort.

"Woah, did you see that? She just rotates around like a jelly!" Kayn has his jaw dropped.

"And I can see her hair can slap people, look. Her hair is following every step she make!" Zed remarked, though the audiences noticed it as well, they started to cheering and chanted with a noise.

In spite of the 10 minute performance, on last thing happened for their very most anticipating step to finish, the one that they talked about made a backflip, but not an ordinary. She didn't jumped or gained momentum but she just bent herself backwards and lifted herself up. Wow! The whole crowd went awe on what they have seen. And so they posed to make an exit.

"W-Woah.. WOW! The dance of Team Ionia resembles of an ancient culture! As if everyone is making a fight with martial arts!" The emcees remarked with their amazement. "Now it's time for judging and announcing the winners!"

With their hopes up that Ionia would win, for them to show how much they adore Ionia even though some people are wronged and weird. Syndra couldn't just let the fact she have seen the one she saw at the road, she can tell that the girl might be running due to the fact she will be dancing for her faction.

And so the emcees stood at the stage with two boys, they hold something like cloth on both hands, probably they'll expand the cloth having its contents presented about the winners. The crowd went silent for them to listen and hear the winners.

"Now, the time has come for the announcement!" Followed by the crowds cheering before it settled down.

"If we won in first place, our faction will have SPA!" Syndra chirped wishing for 1st place. She feels so much in delight if ever she could bathe under the warmth of the waters.

"I want that Beef!" Zed grumbled. "Hmph. But it is randomized. Goddamnit."

"Plus.. it's 10 vouchers only. If only a full package.." Kayn loses hope on that one. "And.. it's 3rd place."

"A shame. A 1st place is a must." Syndra solidified her statement, hoping for a win.

The tension grows each second, the emcees felt the heat from the crowd for them to know the winners. And so they coughed their throats to announce the winners.

"Please expand the cloth." The boys pulled the cloth and there is written in bright letters the winners.

 _1st Place : Team Bandle City_

 _2nd Place : Team Piltover_

 _3rd Place: Team Ionia_

Screaming with all of their might for their full support on the winners especially first place. The yordles celebrated and the crowd finds it too adorable. Other teams congratulated each other, some of them went home and went to the stalls instead of moping with the loss. Now the three Ionians have their own thoughts about this.

"Hm. At least we won something right?" Kayn smiled nervously.

"Yeah. Oh well. Maybe we should go to the stalls now." Zed stood up but he noticed that Syndra is not moving.

"A shame. Oh well." She said, standing up as well. Ahead they have seen the Ionian team, the whole team chirped happily because they are in the ranks, yet one individual stood outside the group. The girl kept staring at the cloth with their ranks, having an emotionless dispute, she just pretended to feel happy.

"That ends up our event everyone! Thank you for seeing and supporting your favorite factions dance to rhythm! Congratulations for the winners! Please enjoy our stalls and have a good evening!" The emcee made a pleasant conclusion to end the event. The crowd started to disperse moving either home or stalls.

Kayn's eyes saw the team Ionia on the side of the cake stall having a good dessert and chatting. "Wasn't that the Ionian Team? Why don't we visit them?" Kayn proposed, though they were about to visit a food stall.

"A sound for sportmanship? Why not? Nice display Kayn." Zed made a short thumbs up. "Let's go."

Syndra followed the ninjas. As they reached the team, Kayn pleasantly congratulated them.

"Sup Dudes! Bro! Congrats!" Yeah. Pleasantly congratulated them indeed.

"Hey! Thanks!" One dancer smiled.

"You've got the moves! 10 vouchers were not bad you know." Kayn went cool out of the sudden. Goodness.

"Yes. We will be celebrating after this!" The dancer laughed while he still has an icing on the mouth.

"Oh? Right! By the way.. Where is Ms. Xan?" One dancer looked out for a particular dancer.

"She is just here.. Have you seen her Kyuu?" The dancer called.

"No. Oh wait! There she is!" The dancer named Kyuu pointed at the large tree near a fountain just ahead from the stage.

"Oh. Was that the one who slaps people with hair?" Zed hummed, wondering with his analysis but he got slapped by Syndra instead. "What was that for?!"

"I am sorry. Please excuse us. Congratulations!" Syndra drags the ninjas with her, she pulls them away and yes, she scolded them.

"How come you almost tell them that she slaps people with hair?! Have you got no shame?!"

"But it's the truth!"

"Oh fuck this. They'll be thinking us as fools because of YOU two."

"Geez. Can you just CHILL? Maybe we could apologize to.. Ms. Zan or whatever." Zed rolled his eyes and exhaled his stress. They went towards the direction that the dancer have said, reaching the serene fountain near the temple. Each step they make the sound is dispersing, the quietness of the area brings tranquility that stress will vanish each time goes by.

At last they have seen the dancer sitting on the fountain deep in thoughts, she fiddles a paper while her mind is not that much in alert. Speaking of alert, her senses are quite fast in terms of clairvoyance, she noticed them quickly with a brow forming downwards.

"S-Sup?" Kayn raised his hand to make a hello. Honestly, he is just nervous.

"Sup." Zed stood erectly as if he is showing of his good manners; cool persona, but he got slapped by Syndra again. "Ah." He winced in pain.

"Hello." The girl named Xan stood, bowing in courtesy as a respect for strangers. Still with the cheongsam, having a form so elegantly in their eyes.

"Congratulations." Syndra started but she kept her usual poker face.

"Thank you." She smiled. Just that.

"But you are not." Syndra now commences her own criticism. The girl wondered what that means. "You are not thankful on what you have got."

She frowned on Syndra's honesty, somewhat it hit her heart almost it shattered. "Yeah."

"Yeah? So why?" Zed followed the batch of confrontation. "In fact, our faction entered the ranks so what's wrong?"

"Oh. You are Ionians as well." Xan said blankly. "I don't really care about that much."

"Then what's wrong? Don't tell me you went to mope like that because you didn't reached 1st." The mage hits the mark, maybe that statement was too much but she doesn't care.

"Perhaps." Xan sheepishly stated.

"Yeah whatever. Don't act too angsty now." Syndra now went full steam, the ninjas slithered away, hiding behind the fountain. "What the fuck are you two doing?"

 _"Oh whatever. Cuz I know shits gonna happen."_ Rhaast said out of nowhere.

"A weapon could talk." Xan hummed, but it subsided. "You guys are something."

"We are something indeed."

"Something under a uniform."

"So what? How about you, going act so depressed, full angsty under a cheongsam? A waste of beauty." Syndra clicked her tongue.

"What do you want?" Xan glared. Oh wow. That glare is something, it really pierces Syndra's glowing eyes.

"Ah. We just wanted to congratulate you." Syndra snickered, a strange cold draft entered her clothes making her slightly shivered.

"HA! WEAK!" Zed mocked behind the fountain.

"SHUT UP!" She throws spheres at him. The girl in front of her backs away a little as she have seen a display of raw power.

"You people." Xan squinted, sighing at the same time. ".. Are absurd."

"Whatevs." Before Syndra could speak again. The ninjas went to Xan, they stood up humbly and congratulate her.

"Thanks." Xan smiled. As she does that, Zed noticed something on her hand that needs inspectioning. His curiosity piqued a little to make that thing a worth for discovery. Maybe it is a letter that made Xan have this emotional feeling? Or was it something that is important?

"Ah. Here, please take this. I don't need it." Xan handed the papers, which it concludes Zed's discovery. It is not a paper of importance, well yes it is important because it is a voucher for..

"B-B-B-..." Zed stuttered like static robot. "BEEF! AHH!" He jumped up, raising his hand with the voucher.

"BEEF!" Kayn followed. Oh my god here we go again, Syndra covered her ears immediately.

"BEEF! BEEF! BEEF! BEEF!" The ninjas chanted together like idiots again. Oh goodness. Xan was like wondering what on earth is going on. "Oh my God, 2 vouchers baby! We will be having so much Beef! Kayn!"

"Uh.." Xan wanted them to stop.

"Oh sorry, Zan. "Zed apologized politely.

"We love beef so it's normal for us!" Kayn went cool by winking.

Xan wasn't sure if Zed misinterpreted her name as Zan well yes he is. After all, it was sounded like that; still it is viewed her name is spelled as San instead of Xan. Well, it's rather confusing for most people. Oh well.

"You don't like it? Why not? Beef is good!" Zed started for making the dancer to be convinced a little.

"Ah. It's delicious but.. I don't want it." Xan explained her thoughts. She has the need to leave the premises as possible. "Sorry. I must go, I have something to do at home." She bowed and walks away.

Now the three were alone, too bad Syndra's confrontation is backfired. The ninjas were giggling with each other because of the vouchers they recieved by Xan, of course luckily she gave them two, but it feels off because she possesses two vouchers instead of one. And she made a thought about it since the Ionian team consists of eight members on what she have remembered. Since ten vouchers are the reward, there is an excess of two if they have vouchers each and this explains why she have two vouchers. Honestly, it's too much, but she said that it was delicious so Syndra's assumptions went that Xan also eat beef as well.

"I am going home."

"You're not coming? Beef Bowls ar-"

"I swear I am not going to see you two get **_stuffed_**.. with a **_large, juicy BEEF_** this night. Don't call for me if you did.." Syndra made an innuendo. Snickering on how it sounds so good on the ears.

Yes, the ninjas gasps. They ranted that the mage is nothing but a teensy Magical Girl pervert again. Oh well.

Time goes by as this day is stupendous and enjoyable, well a little. She have discovered the mystery of that hair slapping incident today, plus the competition is a nice entertainment. Too bad they fell 3rd. Soon, her night will come and she just can't wait to see the two ninjas enjoy having a nice large beef on their.. stomachs. Great. She shook her head on that disbelief. And so she glided towards her home and call for the night.

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Ahh it's too long! Sorry guys! XD_

 _Anyway! A lot of things happened in this chapter! I swear the ninjas are having FUN right now._ _(snicker)_

 _Plus, I used Irelia's last name for this one. And yes don't forget that our mage is nothing but a teensy Magical Girl pervert XD_

 _Next chapter is again a mundane life for Syndra. But WITH a twist! Who knows? Maybe she could see the ninjas pregnant with beef? XD_ _Stay tuned!_


	3. A New One

Sun rose brightly as if it made a peek behind the horizon although it was obscured by tall, steep mountain that icicles swept on the rocky tip. Syndra reached the Institute in a usual way, her form kept afloat that most people find it interesting. She doesn't mind to be looked at but being pestered, making her irritated. Speaking of that, two ninjas were seen hiding behind a large blossom tree like as if they were hiding away from someone. She slowly hovered away from their direction and made her way in an alternative route without being seen. Surprising them would be nice.

And she sneakily hovered behind them, she cracked her knuckles and prepared the worst for them.

 ** _-SMACK-_**

She hits their butts clean, their reactions are indeed pathetic. "Hide and seek are we? Supposedly ninjas are masters of stealth yet YOU two hide behind this tree like a teeny little girl who squeals for her crush!" Scolding them never feels bad in fact it really releases her stress. Perfect.

"TCH! You definitely have IRON hands! You've blown our cover!" Zed protested while he rubs his butt from the pain.

"Why I am always included?! I am innocent!" Kayn defended against the mage while he does the rubbing on his painful behind. "I am only helping Zed!"

At sight, she have seen what could the ninjas have been hiding away for. "Oh? Helping? What for? Stalking a PREY for the.. FOOD CHAIN?" Syndra shakes her head, signaling the ninjas to look ahead. They have seen Shen walking alone before he runs toward a yordle. "Have you imbeciles got enough of the unlimited Beef last night? You two are hungry bastards. Rawr.." Her voice is sultry that the ninjas lost their footing.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" It's revealing that Zed's face is getting red, he started to fidget. "IDIOT!"

"Don't include me! Magical Girl Pervert Wannabe!" Kayn cloaks himself with smoke, he swiftly vanishes but the haze he leaves made a trail that he is likely going to the classroom.

"Ha! Magical Girl Pervert!" Zed quickly made weird hand signs and summoned a portal, sucking him below as he went off somewhere, it is only an escape.

"Silence!" Syndra stomped the ground, a puff of smoke emerged that so far it was too late for her to make her hitting on Zed since he just escaped. Ugh.

Putting aside the building of irritation, she scuttled away making her floating figure go towards the classroom, she passed a couple of stairs and classrooms, hallways that most students idle at free times. At last she made the classroom, the students are finally on their seats while some of them are not. Like for example, at the window where a lone plant resides, Zyra is fiddling the leaves; she was tasked to water the plants every morning that one particular student have got an interest to the greenish thing. At the front row; near the window where the plant is placed, Leona is staring outside as if she was worshipping the sunrise yet Syndra feels a vibe at the opposite side of the row, just by next at the wall near the door. Like something is depressed or an emotion filled with hate, she have seen a girl tapping the desk impatiently, and yawning at the same time. Diana is her name, her silver locks were majestically shiny as the sun threatens it to make a simple shine but she is literally annoyed. She can't elaborate anymore in spite there are a lot of students here that are indeed uninteresting.

She faced ahead to get on her seat, there she have seen Kayn and Zed waiting patiently but they were doing something to fight boredom. Zed is reading a comic while Kayn is listening to music. Seeing his headphones makes her think that Kayn probably is listening to cutesy animè songs. And so her day begins. Again.

Her seat is located at the back row just beside the window, perfect for sightseeing. However, one thing that piqued her is that there is an additional chair behind her seat. So far this chair is literally at the back that it somewhat created an another set of a next row. Weird.

"Oy." Syndra tapped Zed's shoulder. "Why is this chair blocking the way?"

"Who knows? I don't care about it." Zed idly focused on his comic without looking at the speaker.

" _BOKU NO KOKORO WA.._ Hmm Hmm Hmm! Aww." Kayn is singing. He is making his head bang up along the beat.

" _Kimi no-!_ Mmm Hmm.. Hmm." Zed sings along while he reads the best comic he had in ages. But before he continues to sing, Syndra slapped his shoulder. And even Kayn's "Ah! WHAT DID I DO?!"

"You WEEB Lords. I AM TALKING TO YOU!" The mage scolded, her head somewhat made an angry pulse inside the veins. "You know what? Go back to your freaking seat! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SING ANYMORE OF YOUR DAMN SONGS OF UGH."

"Tsk! I am about hear the bass drop!" Kayn rolled his eyes and went back to his seat. And so as he does that, the bell rings and the professor finally came in. The professor, which is likely a summoner at the same time made an introductory about P.E. class schedules and for him to announce it will be commencing today before the first period. However, he stopped his speech as a knock of the door is heard. He clapped his hands to gain the students' attention.

"Ah finally! Before I forgot class, someone will be joining us along the whole year until the end. Perhaps, you, my dear students probably know this talented person.." The professor delivered his introductory of someone that will be joining the class.

"Was it a guy?" One student murdered.

"Dunno.. perhaps it's a girl."

"Can't wait!"

Students are murmuring about this transferee. Syndra could feel a certain interest of this one, perhaps the chair behind her is for the transfer.

Zed leaned and whispered on her but.."I could tell this student loves bee-" He was replied with a painful slap. "The fuck-!"

"Tch!" Syndra ended up a glare at his red eyes, telling him to shut up.

At last the professor calls the student outside. The door opens, and the student walks straight and in form. The class went awe at sight, they have seen the flow of the student's hair as if it was like a curtain, black and manageable. Some students squeal upon their eyes saw the student, what?

But only Syndra, Zed and Kayn went in full shock, Kayn is glancing at them as if he was telling a signal about this.

"That girl.." Syndra has her eyes filled in full shock.

"Please introduce yourself!" The professor started, he gave her a marker to write her name on the board.

The girl wrote fluidly like she was having a smooth writing just on what students do in Calligraphy club. She write symbols that only a certain faction would definitely read.

"OH it's Xan.. Xan.. Wait.." Zed reads, squinting afar to read the writing. Zed hummed and gestured. Alas, he snapped. "That's the girl who gave us Beef Vouchers!"

"No. That's the girl who slapped me with her hair." Syndra corrected his judgement. "And we met last night on the dance stage. Idiot."

"And another one.. underneath her Xan name.." Zed continues to read. But the girl spoke immediately to start her introduction.

"Hello. I am Xan Irelia. Pleased to meet you." She made a courtesy bow in front of the class, the students clapped and some are squealing.

"Wow! I can't believe we have an Ionian classmate who dances with blades!" One student chirped.

"You are so cool!"

Back at the room, Syndra hummed on what she have heard. Honestly, she only heard this girl once and that is last night, plus the sound of her name kind of shivered her; likely as if goosebumps teased her skin. Though they have raised voices last night, and this Xan girl will be sitting behind her. This could be.. awkward.

"So her first name is Irelia.. huh." The mage said while she stares at the new student.

"Hm? Yeah what?" Zed said, for sure he has a certain excitement upon seeing this new student. "I want to be friends with her!"

Hearing Zed squeal like a teensy girl again made Syndra cringe badly. "Don't fucking tell me you are going to stalk her for joining your Order of the Edge Lord's Shadows."

"Why not?! In fact, my Order will surely welcome her since she also eat B-B-B-BEEF!" Zed ranted like a robot. Again.

"BEEF!" Kayn ranted silently as a signal upon hearing beef from Zed at distance. My goodness.

How come she finds that Xan girl hilarious and obnoxious if ever she could see her wearing a surgical mask, black clothing and dancing. Plus if ever she could inherit the edginess of those people in that order. My god. She could puke on how the Order of the Shadows would ruin her perfect form as a dancer. Perhaps she would be dancing street hip hop or worse. Thinking of this makes her laugh.

The room now filled with excitement. Little did she know that this student is famous. And she heard them say she dances with blades? Was that a display of power she can feel of testing?

"I started dancing at an early age and I was trained by my O-ma-.. I mean." Xan stuttered.

"O-ma?" At the end of the row, Diana sluggishly asked though she is somewhat interested.

"It is an Ionian language for grandmother." The professor smiled yet..

"I am not asking to you. I am asking her. Sir." Her voice is cold. The whole class felt a breeze of awkwardness. Diana surely is not joking either.

"W-Well.." Now the professor went embarrassed. Good thing Xan breaks the ice to lower the tension.

"Yes. Professor was right. I am sorry. I am just used of portraying things that came from my hometown." Xan made a small smile at Diana whom is literally agitated awhile ago.

Now the class went back on the usual rhythm, the professor coughed and started to end the introductory. "Your seat is at the back Ms. Xan. And we will proceed to our topics for today."

Xan walks on the aisle, with eyes are onto her each step she makes. Although it kind of makes her nervous, she shouldn't be making any signs of weaknesses. As a dancer, striving forward is one of the policies that she put her mind of. Showing shyness, embarrassment and lack of confidence is a disgrace of being a dancer. But that one went too far as she was about to approach her seat. A set of purple glare went into her peripheral vision that made her skin felt cold. Good thing at her right side where a weird and familiar ninja who wears a surgical mask is seated and is having a set of glimmering red eyes, and there he has a note on his hands showing a writing that has a red ink on it saying 'Join the Shadows! '.

At last she finally sits on her designated seat. The professor starts his topic for today, it will be nice to unwind the situation first before she could listen and catch up. This day is literally a new start for her since her family wanted her a good education. Despite of her days as a dancer, she could use this developed talent here and improve. Her father wants her to be more motivated and strong while her mother wants her to show no weaknesses, of course her brothers were all supporting her; though her big brother Zelos often tease her that guys would definitely swoon over her because of her 'figure', her other big brothers Ohn and Kye are sweet, they even wanted her to call them often if ever she needed help. Oh yes, she almost forgot her grandmother and her little brother, Ruu who continuously supports her anytime.

As she was about to write the notes on the board, her eyes got distracted on what's in front. Silver hair that is ponytailed perfectly has its strand got lost on her desk, how she wanted to take it but she knew that the person in front of her would definitely not be happy if ever she would do it. And so she left there while doing some notes.

* * *

 _Institute of War - Classroom_

 _4:15 P. M._

Finally, the bell rings! The time now is probably one of Syndra's favorites. She could do anything on this freedom, and so forgetting the fact her days revolve around with the two freaking ninjas who loves beef.

"Hiya!" Zed stretched while seated, Kayn went towards them to group up with them.

"Sup! Xan.." Kayn was about to call for the new student but the girl is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh. That's fast. Interesting." Zed started. "She'll definitely a BEST member of the order! We must pursue her!"

"Yeah whatever. She is a dancer remember? If ever she could join your order, she would dance to hip hop under your TEENSY ANIMÈ SONGS instead!" Syndra remarked while fixing her things.

"Why not?!" Zed protested. "That would be better instead of turning her into a Magical Girl like you!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Yeah, I swear I will puke sugar if ever I could see her wearing and being a wannabe Magical Girl." Kayn shrugged, almost laughing at the same. Again. He was replied with a slap. "AH! You love to slap people alot! Geez!"

"Shut up." Syndra snarled and she went back fixing her things.

"Well said by the gal who has a new transfer student behind her toes." Zed sighed. "I think your FACE makes her flee like that!"

"Oh? My beautiful face makes her flee? Interesting." Too sassy enough, Syndra laughed with her voice echoing because of her magic.

"Beautiful nightmare who slaps people-" Zed got slapped immediately and he winced in pain. "And there YOU HAVE IT! SLAPS PEOPLE."

"Tch. Whatever." Her bag now went afloat, she passed by the ninjas who kept complaining about her slapping business. She heard them saying she shouldn't be a student instead having a small business for slapping people just only for 20 gold.

After few minutes have passed, they have reached the ground floors where doors leading to clubs are located. While hovering, she was hearing animè songs behind her. The two freaking ninjas are singing _'moe'_ animè songs in tone. Cringe. Small word, yet often to do. And my goodness, Syndra has to do this cringing a lot while the ninjas are tagging along under her tail. Why it has to be them?! These ninjas are edgy and weebs to begin with. Also she can't deny she loves Magical girls, so what? But not as weeb as them.

One thing in mind that as they navigates the ground floor, they have seen a girl standing on a door. She was holding a paper and is waiting patiently. The same length of the hair caught her eyes that this girl is her.

"Oh look it's Xan gril." Kayn said, wondering what's up to.

"Gril? Seriously?" Syndra squinted at Kayn's whatever millennial words again.

"Perhaps she is joining clubs." Zed crossed his arms and nodded. "How wonder if she could join to our club Kayn. She'll be a great member!"

"Yes.. HA! I'll lend her my _Ninja Panic Soundtrack Original Edition Album_ if ever she could join the order!" Kayn chirped like a kid.

"Shh." The mage halted them. They have seen Xan talking to a person, the person slaps a note at the door and went back inside, leading Xan having a sort of disappointment. The girl sighed, she peeked into the glass where a couple of dancers do a practice performance, she made a huge sigh before she murmured something. And so with that, she started to walk away. The three went to see what made the girl went off like that, at the door they have seen a note.

 ** _NOTICE_**

 _We would like apologize that the Dance Club doesn't accept NEW transfers anymore to prevent overloading. In case of participating, the student must wait after a year before joining to make them valid._

 _We sincerely apologize._

 _-By: The Dance Club Adviser_

"That's.. unfortunate." Syndra commented.

"She loves to dance but the club doesn't accept transfer students anymore." Zed shakes his head in disbelief.

"Wonder where Xan girlie went." Kayn nudged Zed as if he was hinting something on him.

"Hm.. WE WILL PURSUE HER.." Zed quickly shuffled his bag and took a cardboard. The sign has red ink and has a note in all caps saying **'JOIN THE SHADOWS '** ❤

"The fuck are you two doing." Syndra cringed. "You've got to be kidding me."

 _"Need freedom? Tired of being bossed around? **FUCK** everything and **JOIN THE SHADOWS**! _❤ _!"_ Kayn and Zed chanted their signature campaign jingle. _"And HAVE your way with **UNLIMITED B-B-B-B-B-B-BEEF WORKS**!"_

"HOY!" A loud shout came from the Dance Club telling them to shut up. Immediately, they ran off but Syndra sighed and facepalmed instead.

She could catch up with them or leave them alone, for sure they went off doing some cult rituals of the stupid shadows again, just for convincing Xan to join. Goodness.

And so she chose to leave them, her floating figure passed by a couple of familiar faces including Zyra again who was suspiciously fiddling at the cherry bush on the gardens again, Elise well.. she is peeking like a spider does on a large tree with her clawed nails carving the bark; somewhat gazing at a direction where her interest goes, another one was Soraka who is treating the yordle named Kennen's foot after being sprained because of his training with Beefy Shen. Ouch. Too bad Zed was not here, if ever he was here, he'll definitely go crave his rival's oh-so-beefy pecks, which he has too as well.

Along the way, the gates flodded with students, there is a park nearby that stalls and tranquility reside that many students flock here, yet in a smallest time as possible. She could spare a small Chocolate Moose Cake from the stall and enjoy it under her favorite spot in the park.

After she bought a cake, she immediately went to her favorite spot, a large blossom tree that has benches on it but no one would ever go there and sit. But one thing she have seen that gained her interest is a spark of light glisten near the tree, and some gray things are flying around. She went to take a peek on whatever's going on there because she never thought of anyone who would go there at that spot.

Filled with peace, stoic as a living tree, and flowing along the winds, a girl that she have seen again locked her pupils. Her hair flowed like a cape in a superhero flick she had seen before, so perfect as if she was entranced by the flow. What made this girl interesting on the eye is that she was standing with one foot, her other leg is lifted, for sure she doesn't mind that she wore a skirt. Oh yes. Those things that rotated around her are blades. Seriously? How on earth she does that? Well she was a dancer with blades to begin with, plus not denying she was indeed flexible.

She have thoughts to sit in front of her but with one turn of her form, she spins around and her hair slapped her face. Again.

"Ah! Sorry! Sorry.." Xan immediately went apologetic, she went towards the mage to look after her.

"Yeah whatever. Your hair can kill, you know that?" The mage brushed her face a little, ignoring the dancer on latter. She sat the bench and opened her box of Moose Cake.

"I am sorry. So sorry.." The girl bowed for apology. "It's my fault that I am too focused on dancing that I didn't catch up your presence. How fool of me."

Oh. She speaks too formally. Syndra hummed because of her politeness. Still, she is ignoring the girl even though she asked for forgiveness. She could give her a reply by shoving a piece of Moose Cake on her awaiting tastebuds.

"Um.." The girl fidgeted.

"You know what? You act differently than how you act last night." Syndra said while she chews the piece.

"Ah.. Well." Xan sighed, continuously fidgeting on her toes. The blades went down as if it matches her emotions.

"Was that because you failed to attempt reaching the best?" She continued to assess the dancer's situation. Though she shouldn't be barging in to someone's life, this is her first time of doing it and she doesn't know why she seemed to be liking it.

Xan felt a tension rising, she could feel her knees shaking the fact a stranger; well a classmate is starting to lecture her. Of course she must not show any weakness now.

"I doubt that."

Syndra got the attention to listen.

"Placing first was my goal. But the more I push further, the more people depends on me. Which it makes me sick." Xan pushed her thoughts on speaking it. She felt so open but her mind kept telling her to stay true.

"Oh?" The mage idly said while eating.

"Because I noticed that my teammates on the group assume that we will be reaching first or placed in the ranks if I attend. They knew me because I once won a gold back then." Xan completely explained her reason. "I am not saying I am the best. I am just literally sick of people who depends on me because of how good I am in a particular field."

"Let's say you are the best. Well I too, see you a talented and great dancer. See how much you can slap people or chop their heads off as you control your blades along with you?" She takes this a small joke on that.

"Well. Yeah. I guess. I am simply a low-key killer then." Xan implied. Which this brings Syndra a good shock on how Xan simply changed her personality.

"Hmph." Syndra chuckled silently, the moose cake stopped her tracks as the chocolatey goodness reached her sweet tooth. As for now, she could spare chatting with Xan instead of.. ugh those two buffoons. "Maybe you are enough."

Xan wondered, she lifted her head and waited for the mage.

"Isn't it weird that we only met last night in a random event, then something that went to a pull that you'll sitting behind of me in class?" The mage rhetorically made a thought. The moose cake stimulated her mind as well.

"Even your two absurd friends as well." Xan added.

"Yeah. Absurd. Absurd enough that they'll be pursuing you." Syndra snickered a little.

"Wait.. Pursuing me?" Xan has her eyes widened, shocked on what information she have gained.

"Who knows?" She finished a last bite and chewed. "Good luck on that." The mage floated and flew off, leaving Xan alone with a threat.

"WAIT! Why are they pursuing me!?"

That's the only thing she have heard, she couldn't resist that Xan can be a little gullible. In fact, it is the truth that the ninjas were pursuing her, but just to join the stupid Order of the Shadows.

"Little did I know she can be fun to toy with." With that last remark, she just can't wait what will happen for the next day.

 _NOTE:_

 _Was it fate for them to be classmates? And don't ignore the fact the two ninjas have started their own hidden agenda to make our dearest Irelia **JOIN the SHADOWS.** XD_

 _Anyways, this chapter has the simplest flow that will probably supports the next chapter! Stay tuned!_


	4. Sightseeing In The Fields

With the hopes of not having ANY ninjas around, for some reason Irelia got anxious as she step foot on the Institute's grounds; learning that the ninjas are pursuing her to join their group made her feel.. unsafe.

Honestly, she could spare some time knowing information from the ninjas' friend, Syndra. But that alone is not supposedly to be done easily as that person has this cold shoulder to her that she doesn't know why. Perhaps she really don't like her, or maybe she is not capable of that girl's liking.

She finally sits on her seat at the back, yet that feeling of being constrained came back, white hair is in front of her that is tied perfectly in ponytail.

However..

"Sup."

"Eek!" She squeaked as the ninja who wears a facemask, that facemask is not the surgical one that he used before, jumps at her sight. "W-What do you want..?"

"Just wanting to see if you're comfortable on that seat." Zed asserted, chuckling at the girl's lame, cheeky reaction. He glances at the mage who is reading something. "What's that? BL?"

Irelia gasps on what she have heard.

"Is that question is supposedly for YOU after I had seen you reading your Ninja Love novel at the alley." Syndra retorted, squinting at the ninja who coughed nervously.

"Stalker! I knew you are a PERVERT!" Zed pointed at the mage's face.

"Pervert!" Far away from the seats is Kayn who responded from Zed's argument to support it.

Instead of having a heated argument from the mage, what he got is a painful stomp from the mage's foot. Seeing it makes Irelia deduce that this Syndra person has a quick temper from annoyance, slipping the fact it's not a good idea to seek information from her.

"Tch! Shut up. I am reading." Syndra went back reading and drives Zed away.

"Tsk! Whatever." Zed rolled his eyes. And so it went directly on Xan's blue ones. By the look of his face, he has something in mind. "So Zan."

"It's.. **_Sān_**. Irelia corrected of her name's pronunciation.

"Yeah? Sun?" Zed called her name again but it's still wrong. Sighing that her use to correct names is not working.

"Uh.. What is it?" Irelia just leaves it alone and went to the point. She said that in a straight face that made Zed feel rewarded, he shoved a piece of paper at Irelia's desk and went back to his seat. Weird. She takes the paper and what she have seen is a short paragraph and a sloppy drawing of a silhouette and dark clouds with shadows in crayons.

 _Need freedom? Tired of being bossed around? **FUCK** everything and **JOIN** THE **SHADOWS**! _❤️

Irelia feels a breeze from her back, that slogan of their group is giving her a massive amount of cringe. But she could spare telling what kind of.. activities do this Shadow club do. So is her plan after this class, or maybe after school is to extract information about the said club.

* * *

 _9:30 A.M._

 _Gym_

The dressing room is crowded with students that are ready to take the P.E. class. The windows are high that the curtain can be a shield for every privacy that takes place inside the room, lockers are placed in a row accordingly to the names of the students; each students has their own lockers that all of their equipment, clothes and even miscellaneous things are placed inside. Since Irelia is a transfer, her locker is located at the far side of the room, unfortunately, her chance of having solitude is not much intriguing as a sight of the white haired girl with violet, glowing eyes is just right next to it.

She feel so..open. If she could ONLY catch the mage's violet glance, she would definitely flip out with anxiety.

She is just a student. Nothing else. She hasn't done anything wrong that will anger the mage. Maybe because the mage really don't like her at all. Oh well. Irelia shakes it off and focuses on switching her gym clothing.

She started unbuttoning her blouse, slowly. Her heart beats that she could feel embarrassment, especially when the stoic yet annoyed mage is right next to her. Good thing Syndra is almost finish wearing her gym clothing. The mage looks like an athlete because of that ponytail, the sight of a fitted clothing falls her peripheral vision. Only to know she caught her staring, Irelia blushed and went back switching her clothes in haste. The mage huffed and turns around, leaving the room while afloat.

 _"Goodness.."_ She thought with her gaze catching a little bit of the mage's back. _"She's making me feel nervous. I have this feeling she could spat at me in any second.."_

Shaking her head to remove her doubts and staying positive, she returns back switching her clothes. Hurriedly, before she would be left out inside the dressing room as the time for gym class is about to start.

* * *

 _At the Fields_

"Line up, everyone! We will start the drill." The P.E professor said; somewhat a coach in terms of profession. He clapped his hands that grabs the attention of the students. Each student falls in line accordingly to their height. Irelia falls in line and finds her spot that could specify her height among the students. Before she could position herself accordingly to her height, someone passed by, knocking her shoulders which is done accidentally or was in purpose. She lifted her eyes and glared at whoever did such thing.

Just right straight to her pupils, a sight of a girl having a green facemask went behind her then returning a glare from her dull red eyes. Her uniform fits her very well which it made Irelia conclude that this girl might be athletic, green ornaments and a hairclip were seen also on that girl. Wondering if this girl could be a member of that Shadow group that her classmate Zed encouraging her to join because of the presence of the facemask, or maybe.. she is a ninja? Just like them.

"What." The girl said in a uninteresting tone.

"Nothing." Irelia replied, returning back her gaze ahead to focus on what activity would this P.E. class throws at her. The professor looks uncertain on the line arrangement since the students has their own variety of sizes and shape, especially on the first line where small creatures; Yordles were.

"Alright. We will start our program. Today's activity is this.." The professor revealed the tool for the activity. A ball. That's that. But the students roared in excitement. She heard some students screamed especially..her.

"Ha! FINALLY.. I can't wait to CRUSH peasents!" Syndra laughed in sinister. She glared at the ninjas at the boy's line who were shivering and in disbelief.

"Pfft..Pea-sents?" Irelia heard a chuckle from her behind, the girl snorted behind her green mask. Wondering, Irelia ask her why. "That girl likes Dodgeball so yeah. I can't wait to see everyone get squashed by her skills."

"Dodgeball? I haven't heard that.." Irelia inquired further. Great. She is oblivious on activities of this school.

She can see herself get battered with insults and disgraceful remarks from her ignorance.

"Woah. You don't know Dodgeball? You sure you don't have any sources to live in." The girl somewhat made a statement; probably an insult on how she said that but that fall on to pity. Great.

"I am just new. So it's obvious." Irelia retorted, a little offended at some point.

"Oh." The girl might be snickering behind her mask. She noticed Irelia's attitude behind her ignorance which it kind of made her interested. "Well, that makes you an **'EZ** ' opponent then."

Wait. **EZ**? What? Irelia raised her brow, formulating the idea of that term to her memory. _"Oh great. Now she looks down on me."_ She thought as she concluded that that term means easy. Well, of course she shouldn't be showing weakness now.

"As what I've told you guys last time, we will be having matches that are lined up in random. And I will be judging your reflexes, power, skill and accuracy by beating your opponent in ways under the rules of Dodgeball. In case of injury, we will stop the match. Understood?" The professor explained thoroughly. The students shouted yes as the approval.

Now the professor is declaring names for the match, Irelia got nervous on how will it turns out.

"Okay. Next group in match A is.. Syndra vs Soraka." Gasps can be heard after the professor declared names. Perhaps.. they fall in a deep disbelief as they heard who will be in match. At the line, a student is cowering in..fear. She has white hair but her tone is in a shade of light purple, elf-like ears and one of her notorious asset is that horn sticking at the middle of her forehead.

"S-Soraka.." A creature.. well, maybe? Her features resemble as a siren; in a way of an aquatic sea-creature does, probably seen as a mermaid. Under the race called Vastaya because of the anthropomorphic figure. Nami is her name, speaks for the purple girl. She can feel anxiety on Soraka because of the match pairing, she will be against the best person of this activity of all places. "I-I.. Don't worry! I will let you have the tides.."

"A-Ah.. Thank you.." Soraka stammered, quickly enough she prayed to bring her luck.

"If you can't do it. We will notify our professor.." The yordle named Lulu got worried, behind her is a small fairy named Pix who also nodded in approval.

"Geez.. why on earth does professor paired you up to Ms. Dodgeball." Tristana, also a yordle pouted, almost irritated because on how it turns out to be that Soraka will be fighting against Syndra. "Good thing I'll be fighting against Lulu. Hehe."

"Hmph. We'll see.. Don't go bawling at me in the end." Lulu huffed, continuing to bring up confidence for her match against her friend.

The professor grabs their attention and declares the last batch. Of course, it has to be Irelia's. "Last match.. Xan vs.." Irelia gulped that her name is being recognized, she can feel her heart is about to explode with the tension given. Who could it be?

"Akali." The professor ended, closing his notebook and proceeds to the field.

"Great." The girl behind her said, sighing a little. "Seems my assumptions were true."

"You are Akali?" Irelia said, turning around and facing the green ninja. "I can't believe it."

"Yeah. I can't believe it either that you'll be my opponent of all places." Akali rolled her eyes, shutting them by seconds. For some reason, there is a hidden sarcasm behind it. "For someone who doesn't know Dodgeball, you better be."

Irelia notices that she is being underestimated for no reason. Maybe because she is new that this will be her first time playing Dodgeball. Perhaps, this Akali is very straightforward that somehow falling to coldness, why it has to be negative? Maybe.. because she is just a transfer that no one expects it to happen that she has no friends to begin with. Literally, she is being hated as soon she stood on the institute grounds by that mage, being spied and pursued by ninjas who wanted her to join in a Shadow group, plus this? Life has been.. melodramatic.

"Okay everyone! Start the games!" The professor clapped and made his way to the bench to observe. Each student prepares for what will be the results of the Dodgeball. Students are having fun dodging and throwing soft balls at their opponents' faces. Well especially Syndra..

"Ha!" She flings the ball straight at Soraka, who immediately crouched and covered herself, resembles point deduction.

"GAME! Syndra!" The referee shouted.

"Easy." Syndra flips her hair, went cocky out of the sudden.

Soraka's friends scuttled and checks up on her to see if she is okay. Good thing Soraka has no injuries whatsoever. A sigh of relief just happen on them that made them feel better.

"Oh wow wow. Looks like someone wins." Zed dribbles the ball and commented, he might have heard that Syndra won the match.

"Oh wow wow. Looks like someone loses on a yordle." Syndra faked a sympathy, almost burning half of Zed's pride.

"He is small and quick so it's plausible!" It is obvious that Zed got humiliated and embarrassed.

"Hm? Is that a reason? You are a ninja so you should know what to do." Syndra crosses her arms, making a small support on to her statements regarding on Zed's loss. "Perhaps YOU are distracted..by that." The mage pointed at the direction where Shen who is literally dodging countless balls while his sweat is splashing on his skin.

"Hmm.. why look at that. Some juicy meat jerkey is dodging.. Balls." Syndra snickered, well she teased.

"PERV-" Zed got hit by a ball instead.

"Ah!" A girl running towards him. It was her.

"Oh." Syndra ran her eyes on the girl having a ponytail and a fitted pants, almost surfacing the perfect womanly muscle features of those thighs.

"What!? Oh it's Zan." Zed rubbed his head to ease the pain.

"Sorry. I missed hitting my opponent." Irelia apologized, taking the ball with her and scuttled off.

"You are wasting time with me! Why don't you hurry up?" Akali shouted, almost making Irelia irritated due to her cockiness.

Completely distracted, Syndra didn't know that Zed is nudging her. "What? Something's on Zan?"

"None of your biz." Syndra turns around and covers her mouth. Never knew she was distracted by that, of all places why would she? Given the fact that attire is one of her best features when it comes on costumes. Thighs. Interesting.. She made a thought seeing magical girl costumes showing thighs fully, for once of her life she IS distracted by that. She could spare making rounds of seeing and observing that girl's thighs for awhile, FOR research.. purposes.

Zed shakes his head that he might've noticed Syndra's sudden avoidance. "I KNEW IT! You are scheming on something to Zan! I can feel it." But that made him shut after the mage surged forward and covers his mouth, raising three balls above which is pointing on to Zed's face. A death treatment. Perfect.

"If you SHUT yourself for awhile.." Syndra's eyes went full purple, smirking devilishly while she threats the ninja.

"Ok FINE. Can you just chill?!" Zed immediately defended himself. "I just came from the loss on my games yet YOU are pushing me to the edge!"

"JUST ADMIT THAT YOU ARE SCARED!"

"Why would I get scared?"

"For a crappy Edge Lord like you, a pathetic idiot who LOST on a FUCKING Yordle!" Syndra laughed mockingly. "WEAK!"

Hearing a countless swearing at the side of the field, Irelia got somewhat distracted by the curiosity on what's going on. She didn't noticed that the match is still ongoing that a swift ball landed on her face. Her rear landed first on the ground, groaning in pain that she might've break something on her.

Akali strutted on her side and looks down, shaking her head in disbelief. "Rear planted. Hard. It seems you did your part to be oblivious on Dodgeball. Good, good." Instead of helping Irelia up, Akali crouches and stares deep at those bluish pupils. A little idea which it could settle on mockery, playing with an insult that could make things interesting.

"Is that how ninjas treat people who aren't superior than them?" Irelia spats.

"Looks like you've made your own research." Akali added. Leaning further to see the girl's face.

"Research for knowing how ninjas are identified with that facemask? I've seen few ones."

Akali heard that well from that information which it brought her knowing that she must be indicating those ninjas. Sighing from that, she stood up. How come she made her reminded them? She is not angry but she feels so irritated upon hearing them, surely she probably disgusted rather on dealing with it though their presence is here at the very most of this field since they are having their class.

But that alone wants her to know more, maybe to find out how Irelia knows that. However..

"Oy!" A male voice boomed on the opposite direction, he called someone that pulls a trigger point on her kin. "She's down! She's down!"

Irelia got tensed on what's happening, and she is replied by a smoke coming from her side. Someone just made a gray smoke that obscured her vision. She coughs and stood up, until someone sweeps the smoke away.

In front of her has a purple glare, tall and menacing, she got tensed who is this person. The smoke made it look mysterious and creepy at the same time that it made her hostile. She is about to run until a hand stopped her, the smoke bellowed and receded, one thing settled her eyes is that person that made her anxious.

"And where do you think you're going?" The mage said, almost stopping her tracks to leave. "Does this disgusting smoke made you bow down in fear? Pathetic."

"Oy! Stop hurting Sam's feelings! Why would a Magical Girl wannabe tries to be so damn cold?" Kayn mocked like he imitated a voice of a little girl. Until that move made him turned him queasy that Syndra throws a ball directly on his crotch. "SON OF A-"

"My name is not.. Sam." Irelia squinted, correcting Kayn's calling.

"Why not? Your name sounds like it." Zed shows up nowhere, with a ball again on hand. "After all! You are under the Shadow Club's care! We found you got hit on a ball so we rescued you."

"Excusez' moi. I rescued HER." Syndra emphasized 'I' as a prominent role of this one. Though, that French word is more emphasized. "And DON'T shove your ass that your Shadow Club is doing such care on this."

"Wow, you speak French?" Irelia got interested.

"It's part of the curriculum and I got good grades on the class." Syndra went confident from the topic. "But that doesn't fall under my type so yeah."

"Yeah whatevs.. But I excel on Japanese." Zed nodded, doing such that he might've preparing to equip confidence in case Irelia would also got an interest.

"Who fucking CARES? You two are weebs to begin with." Syndra spats coldly, until she thought she is wasting time. "Come. We're going to see the nurse."

She drags Irelia along the way to reach the building, never knew she is now noticed by that person who stood on her anxiety. Wondering why is the mage treats her like this out of nowhere, yet Syndra stopped on the way. With her eyes glowing again, she turns around and glares at her side.

"What? We are JUST-" Zed and Kayn is following them in silent. The ninjas turned into a solid tree in other words, petrified.

"SHOO!" Syndra sweeps a magical purple wind and drives the ninjas away. The injured girl has know idea how to respond after the ordeal, she could speak on behalf on what's going on and so why those ninjas are following her. They reached the building in peace that Irelia got tensed again, the mage is quiet all the time and untouchable..

As soon they were about to reach the clinic, Syndra opened the door and drags her inside. The clinic smells alcohol from the medical equipments here, all are in white except on the partitions that separates beds which is in navy blue, it brings privacy on patients as well, though it really looks dreary upon seeing it. The nurse is sleeping that Syndra got ticked off.

"Um.." Irelia started, but she was silenced by a finger. The mage drags her towards the bed and made her sit. She went off and get some medical supplies without waking the nurse, things make a small noise while she takes the kit that brought Syndra tensed. And that made her think otherwise, she used magic to get the kit and prepared a small clear, purple sphere and envelops it around the nurse's head. She hovered and went on the girl's side.

"What did you do?" Irelia whispered.

"I made a sphere to obscure her head to minimize the sounds she may hear." Syndra opened the kit and explained. "Did that troubled you?"

"Maybe. It looks dangerous." Irelia replied, just answering the mage's worries.

"I am always dangerous." Syndra snickered. "See how those weeb lords acted like a girl when they see me."

"Well yes." Irelia ended her part, though it really fall into silence that she could feel awkward. Starting from the beginning, the mage was cold until yesterday. Yet this time things turned unexpectedly that she could think of finding the answer.

Yet..

 _ **-drip-**_

Something red just went coloring her bed, a single drop just made the sheets having a small dot of fluid that made Irelia wondered. She lifted her hand and tries to locate where, until a hand stopped her and forces to stay put. Syndra puts a cotton on the left nostril of the girl that puts the rushing of blood to spill out.

"Thank you.." Irelia said, not directly looking at the mage's face which it could lead into blushing.

"You made a fall on today's activity, do you feel anything?" The mage said, her face is just the same without showing anything rather than a usual poker face. Still.. she couldn't resist looking at her thighs.

"Ah. I am alright. Thank you." The girl squirmed a little.

"I see. Then everything is okay now." Syndra is about to stand up but..

The nurse groaned and stretched, the sphere is still on her head that it may lead into suspicion. Immediately, Syndra pops the magic and closes the blinds of the partition. She pushed the girl on the bed, though it made a series of rustling that brings noise.

"Damn it. She is awaken. Don't. Move." The mage ordered, a glare happened to land on her bluish eyes, Irelia can't help but to stare at it. Still, the mage is really up too close on her that made her heart skip a beat. Though the mage just went on the Dodgeball activity, it really looks like she didn't broke any sweat.

"She's too close.." Irelia thought inside her mind. "And.. she smells nothing but normal, without any smell of sweat."

Looking down, the mage noticed that Irelia is getting worked up. Seeing it made her think of something intriguing. "What are you thinking?"

Irelia heard the mage well, got tensed up with a helpless state. "Nothing."

"Really?" The mage whispered. "I can see how you are tensed up right now."

"S-So what if I did..?" Irelia remarked.

"For sure you are uncomfortable. Well thank for the nurse who woke up by just now." Syndra elevated a little. Inch by inch, she may give those.. thighs a small touch, but it looks impossible. "After all.. it's getting cramped here."

"Yeah." Irelia said flatly. Also with her avoidance on contacting on the mage's eyes.

Syndra has this opportunity to slip her hand, well though a finger is enough to do so by touching those tight pants of the girl. Well.. yes admitting she may be a little perverted but that alone has this point of resistance. Of course this is just for her research purposes!

Almost there..

A hand is about to slide across the sheets..

Towards the edge of those pants..

Almost.. There!

"Can we just.. Apologize that we waltzed in without her consent?" Irelia suggested, though it was really a passive approach.

"Oh? Hm.. maybe. Might as well. Hm?" Syndra sighed and smiled a little, was it? That smile is just to conceal her disappointment. "Tch! I almost had it!"

Frankly, Irelia is the one who opened up on the nurse and apologized. The nurse is half blindingly inattentive due to weariness. Good thing that happened. And so they left the clinic without any hindrance. For sure that event may be quick for Irelia because the nurse is blank as someone did a staying up challenge.

Irelia went grateful to the mage's kindness. She bows as a respect in traditional way which made Syndra snicker.

"Hmph. No big deal." The mage smirked, though it may be forced to her.

"I..I didn't know you are a good person." Irelia added again. "And I am sorry that I am rude on that day."

"Oh that? No big deal." Again Syndra absent-mindedly replied, only her to feel the disappointment rises upon her.

"R-Really? Well I should make up to compensate how I acted that day." Irelia stuttered, for sure her face warmed up a little.

"Don't mind at all girl." Syndra shoves the thought about compensation. Oh wait. Compensation? She is about to lean in to Xan's ear to speak up her.. desire. "Compensate me with your-"

"Oy! Gurls!" Kayn suddenly pops up on the wall that made Irelia shriek.

"Whaddup Garls." Zed slurs like an idiot, he came from the wall as well with Kayn.

"For God's SAKE!" Syndra got annoyed. "I ALMOST HAD IT!"

* * *

 _NOTE:_

 _Well well well.. It looks like something just made our mage desires for.. thighs. Mmm._

 _EXCEPT for Zed and Kayn's antics that ruins EVERY moment! Ugh!_

 _Anyway guys! I am sorry! Lot's of school works! I don't have any much time to continue, but that is not the indication that I discontinue my stories! I will do my best to get time to write!_

 _Next chapter would be the start of the real deal. We will see! And oh yes! Some parts of this chapter made me think of something, which it means I may think of making a short story about our beloved Rogue Ninja Akali! I will see it for myself._

 _UwU_


End file.
